


Love You Anyway - Kenma Kozume x gn!Reader (ft. Kuroo Tetsurou)

by milk_breadx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_breadx/pseuds/milk_breadx
Summary: Complete Fluff with some Crack!You, Kenma and Kuroo decided to go to the convenience store. Kenma is happy you guys decide to go there at NIGHT.Why?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Love You Anyway - Kenma Kozume x gn!Reader (ft. Kuroo Tetsurou)

**Author's Note:**

> You and Kenma are already dating, Kuroo tags along because, well, it's kinda a package deal.

The door to the convenience store opened, and in came three figures.

"Kenma, look at where you're going, you're gonna hit the door!" Kuroo called out to his pudding-head friend, grabbing him before he could bump into the door. You just laughed. "Are you trying to bump into it?" Kuroo asked, Kenma just looked annoyed, trying to defeat enemies in the current level he is in on his gaming device. "Now, you're ignoring me! (Y/N), he's ignoring me!" He looked at you for help and you sheepishly smiled and shrugged your shoulders at him. 

"Can you blame him though?" You asked, "We are walking around like this," You walked around, your fuzzy duck sandals making loud quack sounds which made you and Kuroo chuckle. You saw Kenma walking away from you both. "Kenma, where are you going?" You caught up to your boyfriend, quack sounds coming from your sandals and catching the attention of the workers that worked here and the few customers who were here despite it being 9 p.m. "Getting away from you and Kuroo," He replied nonchalantly. 

"Oh come on, we came here together to get some snacks, we don't want you to get lost." You walked him to the junk food aisle and took a few packs of chips. "Yes, but did you really have to wear those ridiculous shoes?" He asked and took some packs of chips from you while gaming and followed you to the counter where Kuroo was waiting with the drinks, wearing his own pair of duck sandals. "Of course we do!" You replied, pulling him closer to you because it seems he's trying to distance you and Kuroo from him again. "Look how adorable they are!" You exclaimed, lifting your foot up to show him the cute duck design on the front and when you put it back down, it made another quack sound which made you giggle and just made him sigh again.

Quack

Quack

Quack

Went yours and Kuroo's sandals as you three walked to Kuroo's house from the convenience store, the sound very noticeable in the quiet neighborhood. Kenma sighed for the nth time that night, head buried in his game but the sound of quacking still reaches his ears. "Y'know," You broke the silence, well, silence aside from the 'quacks', "Kenma, You wouldn't be so ashamed if you wore your pair of sandals," He shuddered when he remembered how excited he was when he thought that you and Kuroo bought him a new game but instead got him a pair of duck sandals. "I still can't believe you two even got me a pair," He said.

Kuroo opened the door, you all took off your footwear and headed to the living room. You jumped on the couch, Kuroo laughed at your antics and turned on the T.V. while Kenma sat down on the floor in front of you. "Is that a romcom?" You asked Kuroo who was setting up the first movie you three would watch for the night. "What? Your relationship with Kenma makes me jealous sometimes!" He replied, taking a bag of Doritos, and moved your legs off the couch so he could sit down. "Then get a girlfriend! I'm honestly surprised you don't have one yet!" You retorted back at him, a smirk playing on your lips as you took a chip from the Doritos bag in his hand.

During the first movie, Kenma moved beside you and you snuggled up to him, without forgetting to shoot a smirk towards Kuroo which made him gag at you. It was only the beginning of the third movie when you started to drift off and eventually, you fell asleep. 

The sound of loud roars woke you up. Your head wasn't on Kenma's chest anymore but on the couch and you noticed Kuroo still asleep, but Kenma was still up at who knows what time it was. He had switched on the PlayStation and was playing some sort of fantasy game. "Kenma," you called out lazily, voice laced with weariness and went up behind him, wrapping your arms around his small figure. "What are you doing at this time?" His eyes were glued to the screen but he did notice your presence behind him. "You both fell asleep and I didn't want to keep watching sappy romance movies." He said while his fingers were going swiftly across the controller, hitting the enemy with a combo but it wasn't enough to kill it.

"You should go to sleep," You yawned and snuggled your face into his shoulder, slowly going back to sleep already. "After this boss," He said which made you chuckle, remembering the times he said that before only to go to sleep once the sun rises, "Keep saying that," Your eyes slowly closed and now you were listening to the constant tapping of controller buttons and the sounds of the T.V., waiting for sleep to take over you.

Your slow breathing made Kenma rest easy, having more control over the character he is playing, slaying more and more enemies sent his way. "Kenma," your voice called out, "I love you," His cheeks instantly lit up, and he almost forgot about the game he was playing when those words reached his ears. He was thankful you were now asleep. That you can't see how red his cheeks are and can't hear the words that left his mouth.

"I-I love you too. Even with your weird stunts."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is based on @julebug123 's post on tumblr.
> 
> Writing this bc I'm a bit lazy to finish the Bakugou fanfic...
> 
> Also, I'm sad about haikyuu ending :<


End file.
